


It's Too Bad You Missed It

by Lastavica



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s05e11 Kill Switch, Explosions, First Aid, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Nightmares, One Shot, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastavica/pseuds/Lastavica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very small moment between the explosion and the dawn in "Kill Switch" (one shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Too Bad You Missed It

"Mulder, we've got to get you to a hospital." Scully said as she deposited him into the back seat of the car. Stiffly, he laid himself down across the seat.

"You're a doctor, Scully."

"Mulder, you have burns here," she said examining his wrists and thinking of the shocks she watched him receive. "And you're dehydrated."

"Just let me sleep it off." He mumbled, letting his hand drop limply when she let go of it.

"Fine. Just a little while, then I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Yes, boss." Mulder said, fading quickly.

Scully sighed and went to the trunk to get the first aid kit. She also grabbed a half empty water bottle from the front seat, thankful now that she'd thought to pick one up when she and Esther stopped quickly for gas. 

Scully leaned into the back seat and pulled Mulder half way into sitting position. "Drink this." She said. "All of it."

Mulder obeyed and, as soon as he finished, fell back onto the seat. He drifted in an out of consciousness as she treated his wrists. He mumbled something incoherent when she managed, again, to pull him into sitting position and inspect the back of his neck for further burns.

Once finished, Scully settled into the drivers seat. She lay her head back against the head rest and tried to clear her mind. Listening to Mulder's steady breathing from behind her, and the distant crackling of the flaming trailer, she feel asleep.

.

Scully awoke with a violent start, her eyes quickly adjusting to the dull morning light that filled the car.

"Scully! Scully!" Mulder was yelling loudly from the back seat.

Collecting herself, she looked behind her. He was still asleep. She breathed, then reached back to shake him.

"Mulder."

His eyes snapped open and he began to push himself into sitting position, but he quickly came to and lay back down.

"Are you alright?" Scully asked.

Mulder gulped in a breath of air. He nodded.

"They cut off my arms."

"Who cut off your arms?"

"The computer nurses."

Scully said nothing. Mulder held her gaze until she couldn't hold it in anymore and began to chuckle softly.

"The computer nurses?" She couldn't manage to ask with a straight face.

"Scully, it's not funny. I really believed it until…"

She collected herself somewhat. "Until what?"

Mulder tried and failed to stifle the grin on his haggard face.

"You showed up, round house kicking everyone."

Scully snorted a laugh and got out of the car. "Come on." She said, opening his door and offering a hand. "Let's go see what's left of that trailer. You can tell me all about the computer nurses later."

Mulder climbed out of the car with effort. "You looked so at home, Scully... punching out bimbos."

"Whatever, Mulder." Scully said, taking his arm that was very much there. Stiffly and slowly he walked beside her out of the smokey woods and into the clearing.


End file.
